


I'm Disappointed

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [15]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce/Reader
Series: Without Me [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 18





	I'm Disappointed

Your father was sipping at his water when you walked up. “Hi.” He gently brought you into a hug but it was stiff. “Congrats.” He said gruffly. 

"What's wrong?" You asked. "Why are you upset?!"

He sighed. “I’m happy for you, I am. I just think it’s too early. You haven’t even been married a year. How do you know it’ll last with Bruce?” He asked. 

The hurt spread across your face in an instant. "Funny, you guys had Nichole maybe a few months after getting married." You countered. "That wasn't too early, now was it?"

“Things were different.” He shook his head. “We didn’t have access to the best birth control.” He told you. “And I wasn’t a known playboy.” 

You clenched your jaw. “We planned this, Dad.” You told him. “For months we talked about it before deciding to try. And clearly, you don’t think very highly of my husband.” You said angrily. “I thought you’d be happy he could provide for us!” 

“I wanted you to not have to rely on some man. You’re throwing your dreams away. You don’t think he’s going to make you be a stay at home mom?” He scoffed. “The company will be his priority in the years to come.” 

“No, he won’t.” You countered. “I get to choose what I do. We chose to wait for me to finish my degree so I could go to work!” You shook your head. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, and you’re making it sound like I’m being an idiot. Which, if I was, I clearly inherited that from you! With the way you’re acting.”

He huffed. “I’m just disappointed.” He shook his head. “You know mom and I will help you. Always. But I wish you thought more about this.” 

“I did. I just never thought you’d be upset to know you’ll be a grandfather.” You said sadly, walking away to find your mom.

She immediately hugged you. “My baby, I’m so happy for you!” She said instantly. 

You hugged her back. “At least one of you is.” You sighed.

She kissed your head. “Your father is just worried and he gets angry when he’s worried.” She reminded you. “He’s always been like that.” 

“He called Bruce a playboy, said I’ll be forced to stay at home, and said that his focus will be the company.” 

She gave you a soft look. “It’s not far fetched but I’m not focusing on that. I’m excited to be a grandmother.” 

You stepped back and shook your head. “So, both of you were bullshitting me.” You scoffed. “Acting like you like Bruce. That you didn’t believe all the shit you heard. Nice. Real nice, mom.” You walked away, angry with your parents.

Your mother sagged slightly, wishing you could just see their worry. She hoped that you didn’t stay angry at them too long. She already loved her grand baby so much and didn’t want you to keep them from her and your father. Sighing, she went to find her husband.

You were still fuming when you went back inside to find Bruce. Finding him, you pulled him into a kiss.

He made a noise of surprise but melted into it, holding your hips. Pulling away, he pecked your lips once more. “What happened?” He asked, cupping your cheek.

You looked at him tearfully. “They don’t approve.” You shook your head. “At all, and it’s obvious they never did.”

He frowned. “Of me? Why? I feel like I’ve shown them I can take great care of you and our future family.” He was confused. He thought that they liked him. 

“He called you a playboy, said that I’ll be forced to be a stay at home mom, that you’ll be focused on the company, that it’s too soon….” You shook your head. “Mentioned that we hadn’t been married even a year. I pointed out that they had Nicole just a few months after they got married. So, I went to my mom. Who was all excited, and when I told her what he said she said ‘he’s not too far off’.” You said angrily. “I said they were both bullshitting me and walked away.”

He sagged a bit. “I’ve changed. Yeah, we have the company but I’m not taking your life away. Right?” He asked. 

You shook your head. “No! Of course not.” You cupped his cheeks. “You’re adding to it.”

He nodded. “I wouldn’t force you to stay home, either. I figure our parents can help and Alfred does good. And then day care.” He hugged you. “I’m sorry that they feel that way. I promise that my ‘playboy’ ways are behind me. Except when I see you in yoga pants. Then, I can’t be held responsible for my horniness.” He teased. 

You chuckled weakly. “I just can’t believe them. You’re my world.” You assured him. “You and our growing family.”

He kissed your head. “What matters is we love each other. My parents are thrilled at least.” He reminded you. “I’m very glad my mom now wears lipstick that doesn’t come off. Or my face would look very different right now.” 

You laughed at that. “I would love to see you covered in kisses.” You told him. “Because that would seriously be the best thing ever right now.”

He grinned. “I’ll make that happen for you one day.” He promised. “Now, let’s go see Maryanne. I’m sure she would love to gush over babies with you.”

You nodded, happy to have a friend. “Let’s.” You wiped your cheeks, not wanting to go out making it obvious you’d been getting emotional.

He gently kissed your forehead before leading you out. 

* * *

The rest of the party went much better, thankfully. You and Maryanne set up a girl’s day for the following week, which Bruce was completely on board with. He told you that you definitely deserved it and offered to pay for a special spa. He would stay home and play house dad to the dogs that day, unless he was told to go to the office.

That night you were looking up baby things while Maryanne helped put away leftovers. “You really don’t have to.” You told her. 

“I missed doing normal things at school so shush.” She smiled. “I’ll be out of your hair soon, I just needed company.” She told you. "I'm looking forward to our girls day. I'm hoping we can be friends."

You nodded. “I’m hoping we can, too. It’s nice having someone.” You smiled. “Especially someone who knows the life I married into.” You chuckled. "I am so not fancy."

She chuckled as well. “That’s okay. It’s not for everyone. I like your style.” She said easily. "Comfort is underrated these days."

You nodded. “Sneakers all day, everyday.” You grinned. 

She laughed. “Okay, can I use the restroom before I leave?” She asked. 

"Of course. Down the hall, first door on the left." 

“Thanks!” She ran off. 

You smiled and scrolled through the endless page of Pinterest. You had plenty of time to plan, but were eager to get ideas. You had created endless boards and couldn’t wait to show Bruce. You told him you wanted to do the planning and decorating yourselves so it was all you. He was currently out back with Happy and Lucky, being a big kid. 

You gently closed your laptop after a moment and stretched. It had been a long day. You couldn’t wait for some sleep. Curled up with your husband. You got some water before heading upstairs. You hoped your parents would come around soon, as well. While your mother was at least excited, you felt it was forced. At least Nicole wasn’t there, and you wouldn’t have to hear her mouth. You could only imagine. 

You began your night routine once you were upstairs and yawned, fighting sleep. You wanted to wait for Bruce. You sat in bed, rubbing lotion onto yourself and waited. 

* * *

Bruce let Happy and Lucky in, chuckling at how they shook their fur off instantly. “Alright boys, time for bed.” He led them to their beds. “Not sleeping with mom and dad tonight.” He told them. 

Both dogs whined and Lucky got onto his leg. He pawed at him. “Someone like sleeping in your room, too?” Maryanne teased, coming back down the hall.

Bruce jumped slightly. “Oh hey, sorry didn’t know you were still here. Yeah, we spoiled these pups.” He chuckled. “But who can say no to those faces.” He shrugged. “I try, but doesn’t always work.”

She laughed. “I’d struggle to say no, too.” She bent down to pet them. “Aren’t you the sweetest?”

Bruce smiled. “They are friendly.” He said as Lucky licked her face. “We wanted to keep them together since they’re brothers. I think they like that.”

“You’re so sweet for doing that.” She stood with a smile. “Can you lead me out? I didn’t realize it was getting dark.” She asked. 

“Yeah, of course. The driveway lights up thankfully. Stay.” He told the two dogs before leading her out. “Thanks for coming over for a bit. I know Y/N likes your company.”

“She’s sweet, I can’t wait for our girls day.” She nodded, playing with her keys. “It’ll be nice to have someone to talk to that isn’t all about money.” 

Bruce chuckled. “That’s why I love her. She doesn’t give a shit on what you make money wise.” 

“Which means no expectations.” She nodded. “She’s good for you.”

“Thanks.” He opened her car door for her. “Have a safe drive back.” He said kindly.

She smiled and got in, waving. Once the car was started, she watched him head back inside. She hummed to herself and nodded. Pulling away, she looked forward to seeing you both again.

* * *

Bruce checked on you a week later, patting your head with a towel. “I can stay, babe.” 

You shook your head. “Just morning sickness.” You assured him. “I’ll be okay eventually.”

He kissed your cheek. “Alright, but I’ll race home if you need me to.” He told you. "I promise."

You nodded and closed your eyes. “Thank you.” You sighed.You knew you’d be in bed majority of the day. You planned to watch Netflix and cuddle your boys.

Bruce sighed in worry and finally left to work. He hoped that this let up soon. He’d hate for you to be miserable for your pregnancy. He decided to bring you home some flowers that night. And ask his mom for home remedies. Anything to help. 

* * *

For the next couple of weeks you felt sick majority of the morning but thankfully the afternoons were getting better. Alfred had sent you a tea that was helping. One evening, Bruce was working late, so you decided to bake Alfred some cookies. You took special time baking and decorating them, wanting the best for the man. He was family now. 

You packaged them cutely and set them out to take to the man the following morning. You hoped he enjoyed them. You finally heard Bruce pull up and warmed up dinner for him. You wanted to try to make sure to have home made food most nights. Especially now for your little Wayne. 

Bruce sighed as he came in, hanging up his coat. oat. "Hey, babe." He greeted you. “Smells good in here.” He pecked your lips. "How's our baby treating you?"

“Better this afternoon.” You smiled. “That tea is really helping.” You wrapped your arms around him. "How was work?"

“Busy today.” He nodded, kissing your forehead. "Couldn't wait to be home!" He hugged you tight. “Oh, cookies.” He worked up. 

"Those are for Alfred." You told him.

He pouted. “None for your husband?” He asked. 

“I can bake you your own after dinner.” You kissed his cheek.

He shook his head. “You need rest instead.” He squeezed your hip. “I don’t need cookies.” He shrugged. 

You giggled. “Babe. I’m not that far along. I’m just getting a tad chubby. Resting is for when I’m huge and it hurts to walk.” You teased him. “How about you can help me make them?”

He rubbed your back. “Alright. And I just worry.” He said with a pout, nudging your cheek. “I’ll always worry.”

“You’re cute.” You kissed his jaw. “Now eat while I get things started.” You patted his chest. “I snacked while I cooked.”

He smiled and nodded, washing his hands before sitting at the counter. “I can’t wait to see what you made.”

You handed him his plate and soda, winking before going to pull your baking. “Hope you enjoy.” You said over your shoulder.

“Always.” He mumbled as he dug in. “So good.” He sighed happily.

You felt pride and hummed as you baked. The dogs yipped happily when they passed by and saw Bruce. “They missed their daddy.”

He smiled and pet them both as they jumped. “Hey boys.” He was glad that the pair of you got such happy dogs. They brightened everyone’s day. 

* * *

As the weeks passed, you became really close with Maryanne, and you were excited to tell her what you were having. She had been there by your side when you had rough mornings and she’d be the first person outside of Bruce to know. You’d be having dinner with his parents that night to tell them. 

Maryanne was practically bouncing when you met up for lunch. “Tell me!” She beamed.

You grinned, just as excited. “A mini Bruce.” You said softly. She pulled you into a hug, which you eagerly returned.

“I’m so happy for you.” She squeezed you gently. “Motherhood fits you so well!” She said happily. “I can’t wait to see what you do for his nursery. Any names in mind?”

“No names yet.” You shook your head. “But I want to do something cute for his nursery.” You pulled up your phone to show her Pinterest ideas. “He’s off tomorrow, so I think we’re gonna get some stuff done.” You told her. “He’s gonna hire some painters before we set anything up.”

“Sounds wonderful.” She smiled. “His parents are going to be thrilled.” She told you. “He’s going to be a great dad!” 

You nodded happily. “He is.” You sighed in content. “Tell me about your new job at the company?” You put your phone away as the pair of you made your way into the restaurant.

She sighed. “It’s nice. But it’s not something I want to do forever.” She admitted. “Not even close. I’m grateful for the job, don’t get me wrong, but it’s not what I went to school for.”

You nodded. “An in between job.” You stated. “At least you can find something while still making money.” You smiled. “It’ll help keep you busy.” 

She smiled. “I’m constantly looking and sending resumes.” She admitted. “I’m hoping to be into my long term job soon.”

“It’ll fall right into your lap I’m sure.” You encouraged. “I’m doing free lance work for now, and I’ll go back to work, like actual work, once he’s probably about a year.” You wanted time with your son, and felt that was a good time frame.

She nodded. “That sounds great.” She smiled. “Is Bruce taking time off?”

“I think he’s trying to work out his schedule next year.” You nodded. “I know he gets leave, so I’m thankful for that.” 

“Oh, yes.” She nodded. “That’s so great.” She agreed. “How long will he get?” She was curious.

“I think 9 months. He’s just trying to figure out which 9 he wants probably.” You nodded. “Which, as long as he’s home the first couple weeks, I don’t care how he works out the rest.” You chuckled. 

“I’m sure he’ll make that happen.” She chuckled. “There’s no way he would miss out on such an important time.”

“True.” You smiled and got ready to order. 

* * *

Bruce was running late that night, so he texted you not to make dinner. He said he would eat at the office. You were glad you had the dogs company and figured he was building up time to take off. You were asleep on the couch when he came in. 

He carefully lifted you and carried you up before tucking you in. “Night.” He whispered. He would shower and join you shortly. He checked his phone as he plugged it in to charge and cursed. He had forgotten you had dinner with his parents that evening. However, his father hadn't said anything, either. He wondered if you had cancelled for the both of you. Sighing, he quickly went about getting ready for bed before joining you.

You snuggled to him automatically in your sleep. He kissed the top of your head, holding you close. 

* * *

Thankfully, Bruce didn’t have to work late a lot, but you missed him when he did. He was your world and it sucked not having your best friend around all the time. You got to hang out with Maryanne a lot, too, but it wasn’t the same. 

The nursery was painted a baby blue by the time you were 22 weeks, and he had put together his furniture not long after. You had filled it with baby books and stuffies, excited for your little boy to grow into it. You hadn’t gotten his bedding yet, and hoped that Bruce would like to do that the following weekend.

He had recently picked up more hours so he left earlier in the day and came later in the evenings, but you were making it work. You tried every night to stay up for him, and half succeeded finally. Your eyes were drooping as he opened the door. 

“Hey.” He smiled. “I’m gonna jump in the shower real quick and be with you in a minute.” He told you. “Then we can cuddle and get some rest.”

You nodded sleepily and hugged his pillow. You planned to ask him to take it easy the following week. You’d like some time with him where he didn’t have any obligations. You didn’t want him to burn himself out.

Bruce emerged from the shower eventually and crawled into bed with you. “There’s my wife.” He beamed.

“Hi.” You said tiredly. “Glad I got to see you at least.” You gave him a soft smile. “I miss you.”

“I’m sorry, baby. I miss you, too.” He hugged you. “I’m here now, okay?”

You nodded. “Be here more next week? Take a little break.” You asked softly. “Please? Spend some time with me and the boys?”

He thought for a moment. “I’ll see what I can do.” He promised. “I’d love more time with my growing family.” He pecked your nose. “I’ll let you know tomorrow, okay?” 

“You’re the best.” You beamed. "I love you. Pancakes for breakfast?" You offered.

“Sounds great.” He kissed you gently. "Now let's get some sleep, Mrs. Wayne."

You nuzzled into his neck and fell asleep almost instantly. He comforted you, and made you feel safe.

Bruce held you all night, getting rest himself. He really would do everything to be with you more. 

* * *

The next morning, Bruce went in later than usual, getting to actually enjoy the morning with you. It helped your mood drastically. "Can I come join you for lunch?" You asked as he got ready for work. "I can pack us something."

He hummed. “Maybe tomorrow? I have a staff meeting today I think.” He gave you a 'sorry' face. "Then I can plan it so no one bothers us, too."

“Alright.” You pouted. “I guess I’m grateful for breakfast at least.” You knew you had to get used to this. He didn't have a set schedule like most husbands would. “Maybe I’ll ask if Maryanne is free.” You hated being alone these days. 

"Think she has to work, but I'll try to get her off early and send her over." He kissed your cheek.

“Thank you.” You smiled as he crouched to say bye to your son. You ran your fingers through his hair gently, enjoying the moment

He kissed your bump. “Take care of your mother.” He smiled as he stood. “I’ll text you when I can.” He promised, kissing you. "And I'll bring home dinner. Don't cook."

You smiled. “Can I pretty please have pasta from my favorite place?” You asked sweetly. 

Bruce chuckled. "If that what my wife wants, that's what she'll get."

You grinned. “Thank you.” You kissed him once more before he left, leaving you with the boys. You sighed. “You and me again boys.” You told them. "Wanna go for a walk?"

They were always up for anything and looked at you excitedly. Happy barked, heading towards the door, tail wagging. You giggled and led Lucky to follow him, hooking up their leashes. At least you'd get your exercise. You hoped Maryanne could stop by today. 

* * *

Bruce and Maryanne came at the same time, surprising you. “Hi!” You said after a moment. “What a surprise!” You smiled. "Joining us for dinner?"

“If you don’t mind! I ran into this one in the parking lot.” She smiled. “Said you might need company.” She told you. "We stopped and got dinner."

You looked at Bruce. "The pasta?" You asked, hopeful.

“The pasta.” He nodded with a smile, chuckling when you clapped. "Let's go eat, I'm sure you've been looking forward to this all day."

“I have.” You said honestly, going to set up. "Beer, babe?"

“Sure.” He smiled and unpacked. "How was your day?"

“Long.” You admitted. “Looking forward to the cool weather. I find myself overheating now.” You sighed. "And it's only the start of the hot weather."

Maryanne pouted. “I can look up remedies.” She offered. “I’m sure there are some.” 

You smiled thankfully at her. “I did that earlier.” You admitted. “Tank tops, shorts, fans, ice water, and ACs.”

“Anything a big credit card limit can buy?” Bruce smiled. “Because I’ll buy it all.” 

You smirked. “Buy me an igloo for when you’re at work.” You teased.

“Don’t tempt him.” Maryanne chuckled. “He will try.” She looked at him. 

He smirked. “I will. I’ll find something.” He promised. “Now, let’s eat.” He pulled out a chair for you before sitting down himself.

You smiled happily, loving the company. 

* * *

Bruce walked Maryanne out to her car while you showered, looking forward to getting to spend the evening with him. You had plans as you shaved and put your nicest smelling products on. Getting out, you dried off and slipped only your silk robe on. You sat on the bed in what you hoped was a nice pose and waited. He shouldn't have been taking all that long. You pouted and got a bit restless, getting up to call Lucky or Happy. “Check on your daddy? Go outside.” You gently told them, happy they were somewhat trained. They both ran out once you cracked the door, nearly tackling him.

“I’m here, I’m here.” Bruce chuckled, smiling as he saw you. “A light went off in her car and I had to pretend to know what I was doing.” He explained. 

You bit your lip, wondering if he just spaced on what you were wearing. “Oh...okay.” You shrugged. You played with the hem of your robe, feeling self-conscious.

He kissed your head. “Let me shower and I’ll be right back.” He squeezed your back side. 

“Kay.” You said softly, looking down at yourself and shrugging as he walked away. You’d change into a t-shirt while he showered. 

Bruce raised his eyebrows as you were under the covers but quickly got under with you. “Said I’d be right back.” He pulled you close.

You shrugged. “It’s okay.” You mumbled. You put your hand on his, getting comfortable.

“I just wanted to make sure I was clean for you.” He kissed your neck. “Especially with how you looked.”

“You didn’t say anything…” You shrugged again. “Figured you didn’t notice.”

“You think I didn’t notice my wife all sexy’d up for me?” He nipped your neck. “Wearing nothing but that robe?” He groaned. “I had to run to the shower before I took you right there.” He told you. “You looked so clean, I had to be, too, babe.”

“Alright, alright. Sweet talker.” You turned to face him. You pecked his lips softly. 

He smiled against you, taking it as a win. He would take all night proving to you he had seen how you were looking.

It didn’t take long for you to forgive him. 

* * *

Walking into Wayne Enterprises at nearly 32 weeks pregnant, you smiled as people waved to you. Specific people you always met with cake to ask how you were. “I’ll let Bruce know you’re here, or is it a surprise?” One of the interns asked with a smile. 

You chuckled. “Surprise.” You told them, holding up a cooler. “I made him his favorite lunch.”

A few people ‘awe’d’ and let you pass. “How sweet.” They whispered. 

On the way up to his floor on the elevator, your hand was on your stomach as your son moved. He was active today, making you smile. “Just not the bladder okay?” You giggled. “Let mommy have lunch with Daddy.” When he kicked a different spot, you laughed. Finally the doors opened to his floor and you eagerly went to his office. He wasn’t there, confusing you, so you went back out to his secretary. “Tiffany, is Bruce in a meeting?”

She hummed. “No, he shouldn’t be.” She clicked around on the computer. “Nope. Want me to page him?” 

“Please?” You went and sat in his office to wait for him. You looked around, appreciating how you could tell it was his area. Your wedding picture sat on his desk, right next to one of him holding your bump. You beamed and figured you could leave him a cute note to find. You’d wait a few minutes, and if he didn’t show up, you’d leave a note, and his lunch. However, you weren’t sure where he’d be. 

Tiffany came in. “He said he could here in twenty? He’s out of the building.” She told you gently. 

It was odd that it was phrased as a question. “No, I’ll leave this here, I guess.”

“Alright, I’m sorry you missed him.” She said with a sad look. “It was nice to see you, though.” She said sweetly. “He brags about you all the time.”

You felt a bit better at that. “Thanks. I should call next time.” You shrugged a shoulder. “How’s the family been?” You asked, scribbling him a note.

“Good, thank you.” She beamed. “All good.” She told you. 

* * *

Bruce missed you by five minutes by the time he got back into his office. He groaned, feeling guilty as he saw the lunch. Picking up the note, he read it. 

_ Wanted to surprise you with your favorite lunch, but you were out. I hope it’s still warm whenever you get back in!  _

_ Love you.  _

He pouted and called you, hoping he’d find you. 

"Hey, Bruce." You answered. "I just left to get myself lunch."

He whined. “I’m sorry, baby. I was off site.” He told you. 

"I know." You half teased. "Tiffany seemed surprised." 

“It was a last minute meet up with a potential donor.” He explained. "I didn't have time to stop and explain." He told you, sitting behind his desk.

“It’s okay. I should’ve called. Surprises aren’t your thing.” You said gently. "I'll visit again soon. I have my appointment next week, so maybe I'll stop in after."

“An appointment? Shouldn’t I be at that?” He asked. "What time?"

"It's just a quick monthly one." You told him. "Just to check how I'm doing, check on him, who needs a name, and that's it."

“I should be there. What time?” His voice had grown a bit irritated. 

You furrowed your brows. "10. But why are you getting upset with me?"

“I just feel I should be at every appointment no matter what its for. Were you going to tell me?” 

"I told you when I made it." You told him. “It’s written on the calendar at home. Don’t get mad at me when it slipped your mind.” You countered. "I keep you up to date on all things baby."

He rubbed his face. “I need to meet with Tiffany so it can show up on my phone.” He sighed. "I want to be there by your side."

“Yeah, if you can make time.” You told him. 

"What's that mean?"

"...when's the last time you were home for dinner?" You asked softly.

“Just the other day.” He said easily. 

“On time. Where I don’t have to reheat it or keep it in the oven.” You sighed. “And I know it’s only going to get worse.” You licked your lips. "I'm not mad at you, but I also don't want you saying you'll be there and not being able to." 

Bruce frowned and rubbed his forehead. “I’ll make time, okay?” He didn't want to turn into his father.

“Yeah, okay.” You said softly. "I'll let you eat your lunch. I'm at the pizza place I was looking for."

“Eat well.” He said sadly. “I love you.” 

"I love you, too." You said gently. "Weekend together? Just us and the boys?" You asked, hopeful.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll make it happen.” He promised. 

After hanging up, he sat back in his chair and sighed. He had to make things better. Your son would be coming soon and he had to prepare to take time off. 


End file.
